shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Carabe197/Maniac Chama 2
Hello everyone. Since few people said they wanted this to be in more than one page thing (I can see why), comic is now continuing here. I can only hope that people take part in this. PaRt 2. <------PaRt 1. Recap ' MJeating.png|MJ is having himself some cheese and oatmeal cookies, blisfully ignorant to the other users wrecking his wiki. MMsmoothie.png|Myth Master is making strawberry smoothie for FIF. Trollkill.png|Jakyou is committing genocide on Orcs island. C3.png|I'm still knocked out. CoridorFDflood.png|FD is flooding user pages corridors with water that came out of hole he cut in his wall. Enrikjump.png|Enrik is running/jumping for his life from red bandaged thing. Who has crevasse in their hospital? Boxstealchase.png|Otas torso is running after Myth Master, who stole his head. Z-san.png|Z-san is here. Senshitv.png|Senshi is enjoying some popcorn while watching Enrik run for his life. Roomhat10.png|Terror Trio (minus Dark Lord) is having meeting about the weird occurances in Maniac Chama. Kingblood.png|King is strapped on chair in UHs basement. LVknock.png|LV is still pranking users. Lewushpieces.png|Lewush is in UHs storage room with all of his lims cut of. UHtalk.png|UH is having conversation with mysterious Cara doppelganger, Yolk. ' Continuation Roomhat10.png|TT > The terror trio debate pointlessly on the similarities between two devil fruits... Roomhat11.png|...when they are interrupted by a knock on the door. Roomhat12.png|Where does that knocking come from, this is endless dimension, there are no doors...WHAT!!!??!?!?! Roomhat13.png|You’re kidding me, the table was the door? How do I don’t know of these things? Huh? Who is that? Chatmanhurt.png|TT > The door opens and "Chat" shows up heavily injured, completely covered with casts and bandages, holding crutches. SOFchat.png|TT > Chat begs the terror trio to stop their chaos and to leave him alone as he cannot take the insanity anymore. Boxstealchase.png|MM > While running from Otaku's headless body, Wyvern tosses the box with Otaku's head in it to Lv nearby. MMlooking.png LVknock.png LVhit.png LVoucold.png UHtalk.png|UH > Carabe actually gives Lewush a part this time. HoleUH.png|UH: So, you need some help? I'm in. Yolk: Excellent. I was told that you would play important role in our little operation. Do you know what mean? UH: No clue. I mean, why would I be needed? I just do ethically questionable experiments on users, modify them without their say so and collect some of their body parts in my secret underground metroplex facility, which mind you is filled with dozens of previously mentioned modified users. Why do you think they need me? Yolk: Funny. UH: What is? Yolk: Can I see that place. UH: Certainly, it in that hole where that blood trail leaves. Yolk: How quaint. UHcrypt.png|UH: Give me a moment, I'll set things up. Yolk: Set things? What things? UH: You will see. Buttonspush.png|Again, waiting for UH to be finnished would take way too long, so we will skip ahead when he is ready. You ok with that? Hope so. Here we go again. Cryptwalk.png|Yolk: How was the patient? UH: Bit in shambles, if you know what I mean, but I managed to work things in presentable condition. Yolk: Is that the same blood from your room? UH: I hope so. Yolk: Why wasn’t there any blood in the end of the corridor? UH: Blood will disappear eventually here, but it doesn’t do it in strait line. I don’t have time to mop up with all the science I have to do and place would be lot less hygienic if there was blood around. Wouldn’t want to give my “patience” unintentional infection, now would I? Yolk: I sense air quotes in there somewhere… Anyway, are the users under your control? UH: Yes, I installed them with mind screws, so they follow my commands. It would be unfortunate if they would fidget around while I modified them. It saves lot of time when I don’t have to drug them all the time. UHnewguy.png|UH: Hete he is, what do you say? Yolk: Hmm. His tad bit on the ragdoll side. Not exactly something you would call a “great specimen”. UH: I see that as matter of taste. Yolk: Denial is strange roommate, I supose... UH: Can’t understand what you’re mumbling about. If you have some difficulty with talking, I could recommend some good voice boxes I took from opera singer way back. Or if that doesn’t fit with you taste, you could try foghorn attachment in your windpipe. Yolk: Never mind...Regardless, care to explain this guy to me? ModifieWush.png|UH: His Lewush, new to my operating table, but for what it’s worth, he came out fairly well, considering he was practically gutted like fish. Yolk: What modifications you did do? UH: Well, the usual: enhanced strength, speed, agility and durability. Then I added telescopic scope in his right eye, so he could see long distances away. That one was for his “power”. Yolk: Power? UH: you’ll see. Lewush: You know, it’s not polite to talk about someone who standing next to you. Lewushhatless.png|Lewush: F this noise, what in the hell did you do to my face? UH: I wanted to try skin implanting, came out swelling. Lewush: You’re telling me. Hurts like hell too. UH: it should go away in day or two. Possibly. Illegibly. Maybe? Lewush: Also, what the hecks with these clothes? Where did you get them from? Some poor third world orphan? UH: You can prove nothing! Yolk: I though you said he was under your control… UH: He is, otherwise I would be under assault. Yolk: So he can speak but not move? UH: Yep. Lewush: I want to go and change into my own clothes. Better than to look like One Piece zombie reject. UH: Do as you like with clothes, if it makes you stop complaining. Lewush Neo.png|Lewush: There, much less decorating. Yolk: Now then, boss just called and gave me new directions. I believe we have some things to discuss about our new partnership and how you could help our cause. Meekchair.png|Meek > And Meek is still ignored. LVtripOta.png|Ota > Otaku trips over LV and his head box, falling into a random user's room. Otaspin.png Otaportal.png Otaportaltravel.png Otadroproom.png Otadroproom2.png Category:Blog posts